Brackenkit's Journey
by Bianca the Eevee
Summary: Brackenkit is a normal cat who lives in ThunderClan. she is really liek cool for awesomeness stuffff... plz readded! ;C
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys im brackenkit673. dis is me knew storee call ****Brackenkit's Journey****. Dis is set long abter Firestar's renige.**

* * *

**allgenies**

_**Thunderclan**_

**Leader: Flamestar **- ginger tom with blue etes

**deputy: Brambleblaze** - brown tabby shecat with green eyes and whit pazs

**MEDICINE CAT: Fernpool** - = sexy grey she cat with white flecfks an amber eyes

Apprentice, **ShrewClaw**

**wrriors:**

**Dustfur** - moltted brown tom with yelow eyes

**Poppytail** - ginger shecat with darker f;lecks and blue eyes

**Redleap** - red brown tom wibth a white paw

**Streamstorm** - grey she-cat with green eyes and tabby strips

Apprentice, **Mallowpaw**

**Graypelt** - pale grey tom wit yeelloe eyes

**Appleface** - ginger and balk she0cat woth a ugly face

**Icefire** - Ginger and whit tom wi blue etes

**Toadmouth** - black and white tom

**Bumbleflower **- very pale gray tom with black stipes

**Blossomwind **- pale brown tom wth a dark stripe along hhis spine

Apprence, **Comfreypaw**

**Acornclaw** - golden rown tom with dapples and yelloe eyes

**Ryeleaf** - blak she-cat woth redd eyes and white belle

**Bouldercloud** - fluffy sandy grey she-cat with amber eyes and white pawses

**Larkreeed** - ginger tom with long tail

**Apprentices:**

**Mallowpaw** (fur) - golden brown tabby tom with green eyes and long tail

**Shrewclaw** - brown spotted tom with pale amber eyes

**Compreypaw** - greenis brown she0-cat wot blu etea

**Queens:**

**Brambleblaze** - mother of Thrushstorm's kits, Brackenkit (Pretty creamy brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes).

**Elders:**

**Cedarfang** - Grey and balck and gigner tom with bule etes.

**Mousepelt**- Mottled grey she0cat with amber eyes.

* * *

_**ShadowClabn**_

**Leader: Ravenstarr**- black tom with whit chest belly and tail, pale amber eyes.

**Deputy: Russetnight** - gingershe0cat with green eyes andbalck all around

**Medicine Cat: Daisyfur** - ginger tom with patches that look like daisies

Apprentice, **Trushstorm**

**Warrie:**

**Oaksmoke** - Grey and brown tom with bug paws and blue ey

**Riverflight** - Blue grey she-cat wit river colorerd eyes**  
**

Apprentice, **Lightpaw**

**Maplegaze** - huge brown tom with pierceing yell reyes

Apprentice, **Birchpaw**

**Foxyell** - darkgingertom wit a long throat

**Darkleeef** - blacke tom with longfuur

**Cloudfur**- puffy white tim with grey fur

Apprentice, **Fleckpaw**

**Weaslefeather** - Brown and balck tom with yelleow wyes

**Grasswillow** - Pale ginger tom with green eyes.

**Jayfall** - Blue-gray tom with a smashed leg and paw

**Stonedust** - Fluffy white tom wit grey and brow patches

**Shinningfoot **- Silver-whit tim wioth golden ryeyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Borchpaw** (nose) - flreckled red tom with dakr gey eyes

**Lightpaw** (tail) - whit and brown tom wit amber eyess

**Trushstorm** - handsome golden brown tbabby tom with green eyes

**Fleckpaw** - gray tom with darke flecks and red eyes

**Queene\s:**

**Mistywhisker** - Balk and darke greye she-cat wit yellow etes and whit paws, expecting Darkleeef's kits.

**Sootice** - Blak she-cat with orage/amber eyes.

**Elders:**

**Harepelt** - Pale ginger she0cat wit blue etes.

_**Shadowfoot**_ - Blak tom wit white paws and amberetes.

* * *

_**WindClan**_

**Leader: Swiftstar** - blak and whit tom wit amber eyes

**Deputy:Sedgerunning** - brown tom with running ranboe eese

**Medicine Cat: Whiteberry** -WHite she-cat wut darker gey flecks

**Warriors: **

**Lizzardfang** - Brown tom with dakr strips and whit paws and greene eyes

**Mourninhheart** - plae ginger tabby

**Plumpbelly** - big brown tabby she-cat with a bid belly

**Hollywater** - bright ginge she-cat and dark blue eyes

**Fleetstream** - dark tabbby tom wit lit amber etes

**Owldapple** - cream brown and whit tom with yellw etes

**Diamondrain** - diamonded colred she-act with ble eyes

**Cherryleap** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Non

**Queneds:**

**Adderflare** - whit and b;alk she-cat; expexting Owldappled' kits

**Bounceb;aze** - Blackishsbwown she0cat,motherr of Fleetstreamss kites: Sootkit and Jumpykit.

**Elders:**

**Non**

* * *

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader: Cloverstar** - creamy brown she0cat with grrren eyes darker fleds and bue eyes

**Deputy: Mudshine** - blazing redbrown she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat - Blizzardflower** - silvery white tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

**Pearleye** - Pinkish white she0cat with dark grey e3yes and flecks

**Thunnderstreak** - Bright gin tom with broght amber e4yes and yelloiw paws

Apprentice, **Torupaw**

**Scarlettfire** - Red shecat with amber paws and facew

**Sheelfurr** - grey and whit tom

**Mothwing** -yellow tom

**Apprentice,** Goosepaw

**Apprentices:**

**Goosepaw** - pale grey she0ca

**Troutpaw** - dark grey tom wit blue eys

**Queeneds:**

**Noneded.**

**Elders:**

**Ashfall - **grey tom flecked with balk.

**Pinesight - **ginger tom wit large ylle eyees

* * *

**Ya c fokls? I dided trieded to splet real gooddy nowk. plz read an review i will have nexy chapfrge up sojohpdf**

**- brackenkit673**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys workeded real hard on htis chappter. here YOU go!11!11**

* * *

"Sweetie its time to get up," BrambleBlaze nosed her daughhter.

The smalll kit jumoed up outof her nest. She heard FlameStra calling for a Clab meeting.

"R u ready for ur bid day?" Brackenkit's mother askeded.

"YES!1!11" the small cat mewked.

BrambleBlaze git to her feet. "Let's go theng,"

The 2 cats went into camp. Their where lots of warriors. Flamestar was perched ontop of a larger rrock. She saw the medicinee cat, FernPool, and her appearance, ShrewclaW. She saw the rest of the WarriOrs and apprenticEs.

Brackenkit whent to sit under da HighRock. FlameStar cleared his throight and the clearing fell silente.

"ATtention, ThunderClanb!1!1!" He HOwled.

"Today's we have a kit whos readie to becume aN aopprentice: BrackenKit." ALL OF THE SUDDEN! EVERY ONE CHECKERED!11!1!1

"QUIT!1!1!11!111" FkaneStra yelleds. Everybody grew QUIT agian.

"BrackenKit has reached the ag of 6 moons and is too become a neww ThunderClab appRentice. I had misgivning s abut her loyalty, becuz her mother is my daughter and dePuty and her father is the SHDOWCLANB MEDICINE CATS, but I decide to trust he anyways."

BrambleBlaze narrowed her etes at _ FlAmestar. The Clanb shifted uncomfortable.

" _ BoulderCloud come up here plz !11!1!1!"

A Sandy grey she cat wit whit pWs came to stand bys Brackenkit.

"!1!1 BoulderCloud you are our best warrior, goood at hunt and fight and sweet and motherly and kind, and I hop you pass it to Bracken paw!1!1!1!"

Every started to cheeses her namr.

"BRACKENPAW!1!1!1!1 BRACKENPAW1!1!11!1!1! BRACKENPAW!1!1!1!1111!"

"!1!1!11111!1!1!1!1!" Said BRACKENPAW as she got the bestest mentor ever.

"CONGRATULATIONS!1!1" ShrewclaW said as he cane up to her.

"THX" brackenpaw purred.

He locked at BoulderCloud. "Can Ice tAke Brackenpaw to collect herbs wit me plz?11?1!?" He wined.

The she can thought for is momnet and say, "Sure, but don say out their to long."

"KK" he said.

* * *

**WAT WILL HAPPEN WEN THEY GO GATHER HERBS? THANKS TO ALL OF THE GOOOD REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER CURLING SON!1!11**

**- Bianca the Eevee (aka brackenkit673)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guises. Thx for all the reviewz. B4 I get too nwmexrs chapte, I liek yt? o replied to review:**

**"Guest": Achally I do. "Ttyl", "TTFN", an "L8R G8r" by Lauren Myracle speek liek I.**

**"ScipioPB" Thx u.**

**K, mowh too teh stirieee.**

* * *

"Were r wee goin?" BRACKENPAW a as ked a ShrewclaW took her out in de ze forrest.

"Collectn herb," repliedd he.

Brackenpaw humped around him. "War herb r wee gettin?" Shd asked.

"Cat mint," he reply.

There walked a longs qay to the OLD TWO LEGS HOUSE. their was a bug garden an out of greene phone where growin their.

ShrewclaW hopp into their and mad a pie of goo-smelting leaves.

"Is dath ze cat mint?1?!1?" She repulsed?

ShrewClaw nod. "Good hob, Brackenpaw. U couldve becume a MEDUCINE CAT liek me."

"REALLY? Butt i wanted to b a WarriOrs?1! 1!111!-1"

He clunked out of ze gard. "K, lets take tjis back to t he camp."

BrackenPaw lean down an pick up teh stems. S ShrewclaW did teh same.

they padded back to clamp.

* * *

It wuz only sun high when day pass into camp. Day to ok the herb tooo FernPool.

"Thxs u," she purr.

Brackenpaw went over ti BoulderCloud. "wat r wee gona do todaze.?"

"Well," BRACKENKIT says, "we can learn too hunt or fight."

BoulderCloud mewed. "Let's go to the sandi hollwx1!1!1"

* * *

**Sorrreh 4 teh borring chapte, bu i willb write a n other 1 l8r.**

**- Bianca the Eevee (aka brackenkit 673)**


End file.
